A Transylvanian Crush
by IamSaraSidle
Summary: A Transylvanian has a crush on Dr. FrankNFurter! Will she ever get the chance to be with him, even if it's only for a night? My first fanfic, please R&R. Obviously, I don't own Rocky Horror or any of it's characters. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1: My Big Crush

Dear Diary,

I just returned from the greatest party I have ever been to! There are many reasons this was the greatest party I've ever been to, but I'll start from the top before I get too ahead of myself. It was the Annual Transylvanian Convention held on Earth by Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Of course I was there, the loyal Transylvanian that I am. It was a great night filled with dancing, lots of laughs and of course, witty remarks from Frank.

Speaking of the Doctor… I have always loved him and been one of his loyal followers, but I think I'm developing a little crush! Ok, a BIG crush! If you saw him, you'd understand. There is no man more beautiful on the Planet Earth _or_ the Planet Transsexual! He makes me shiver! You should have seen his grand entrance tonight, he looked gorgeous. He appeared in the cage style elevator, cape draping his body. We all stopped what we were doing to watch him. The room was silent, waiting for him to make his next move. He stepped out of the elevator, platform heels sparkling, heightening. He sauntered towards his glimmering, silver throne and for a moment, he simply stood. I saw him scanning the crowd as if to make sure all eyes were on him. My eyes were definitely glued to him and they didn't have plans to unadhere themselves, either. When he confirmed he was the center of attention, he threw his arms up, causing the dark colored cape to soar quickly through the air and make a final landing on his throne. Automatically, the room filled with cheering and clapping. My hormones went a' buzzing! His legs were lined with fishnet stockings, his garter belt leading up to his black, satin underwear, which led me to all kinds of naughty thoughts. Heehee! His chest so perfectly fit into his sequined corset. His bare arms weren't extremely muscular, but they had just enough bicep to make me want to stroke my fingers along them. He was the definition of sexy. Just then, he opened his red lips so delicately lined with dark lip liner and spoke to us. "As the Earthlings here say… eat, drink and be merry!" The crowd let out a chuckle and lightly applauded. I couldn't help but smile. He was everything I could ever want: charming, witty, beautiful, not to mention he could throw a real good party!

Oh how I wanted that sweet transvestite… how I wanted to be able to touch him, taste him …

Little did I know in a couple hours… those wishes would be fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation

The party progressed. We snacked on the food so nicely provided for us by the maid and the butler. We chatted with one another and, if we were lucky, got the chance to chat with Frank. I wanted to talk to him but at the same time I was a bit nervous. I didn't know what I'd do or what I'd say! I didn't want to stutter and act like a complete fool who wasn't capable of carrying on a conversation! So for the first hour, I hung low, talking to my Transylvanian friends and praising the Doctor on his latest plans to build a blonde muscleman.

Time had passed and I decided I needed a breath of fresh air and a short break from the party atmosphere. On my way out, I saw the butler, RiffRaff and the maid, Magenta, making some odd kind of symbol together with their elbows…hmm, odd… but anyway, I tried not to stare at them and made my way out the door. I looked up in the dark midnight sky. The moon looks nice from Earth, but let me tell ya, it looks a whole lot more beautiful from Transsexual!

I sat down on the grass and tried to think how I'd speak to Frank if we were to have a conversation. I could shake his hand, ask him how he was doing and talk about science with him! Nah, too plain and boring, besides, I'm sure he had conversations like that all the time. I could tell him I admired his confidence as a scientist and that I was interested in hearing about his future plans! No, it would probably be a monotonous conversation and it would most likely be a repetitive conversation for him. I could…

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking on the stairs leading up to the castle door.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" asked a deep, concerned voice coated with an accent. I'd know that voice anywhere, it was…

Frank.

"Oh, no, the party's lovely! I just came out here to take a breather." I chuckled. _OK,_ I thought to myself, _don't act foolish, you are going to have this conversation and it's going to be worthwhile for the both of you._

"I see. I know what you mean. I love all the adoration I'm showered with, but sometimes I just need a break!" I nodded. I couldn't believe this – I was talking to Frank – and I wasn't stumbling over my words! He walked over to where I was sitting and carefully sat down beside me, making a point not to wrinkle any of his fashionable attire. He was even more beautiful up close. He smelled of a strong cologne that made me feel even more attracted to him. I just wanted to run my fingers through that black, curly hair. I wanted to feel those lipstick coated lips on mine. I so deeply desired to feel those hands run up and down my body.

"So… have you taken the time to visit all the rooms in my castle yet?" Frank asked, turning his head to admire the large, Victorian style castle.

"Well, I've seen the first floor and I've seen your laboratory, of course, but I think that's it." I said. "I bet it's all so elegant." I thought out loud.

"Yes… would you like to take a peak into some of the rooms?" he asked. I don't know if my facial expression portrayed my excited emotion, but I was thrilled!

"I'd love it! But the other guests…won't they…?" I asked. I don't know why I didn't just accept the invitation and go with the flow but hey, I was trying to be considerate of my Transylvanian buddies.

"No, they won't even notice." He winked at me. (Gosh, he winked at me!)

"But they'll see-" I felt silly rambling like this, but lucky for me he cut me off.

"Darling, this is a castle. There's more than one entrance!" he said, slight smirk spreading across his face.

"Ah, yes, of course!" I giggled. With that, he stood up and walked around to the back of the castle. My heart was pumping, excited for the excursion. We approached a door. He opened it and it lead us to a large room full of couches, chairs and a podium.

"A room to practice my… public speaking, if you will." He grinned. "But this isn't the room you want to see. I'm sure of it." He turned around and walked to another door. I had no clue exactly _what_ it was I wanted to see… what did he have in mind?

We exited the room, climbed a flight of marble steps and ended up in a long white hallway. At the end of the hallway was a set of doors. Large doors which seemed to be rimmed with gold, the door knobs matching. Whatever was behind those doors had to have been something special.

"That must be a pretty important room, huh?" I asked in wonder.

"Oh yes… that room happens to be my bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3: Absolute Pleasure

My heart jumped. Was I hearing right? His _bedroom_?

"It's quite a nice room… would you like to see it?" he asked, sly grin upon his face. Was I dreaming? My crush, my dream man, was asking me into his bedroom! Sure I was excited, but I didn't want to get worked up over nothing. What if all he wanted to do was simply show me the room, nothing more?

"I would." I said, unable to keep a joyful expression off my face.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door. His room was so elegant, it was fit for a king. The bed was large and lined with black, satin sheets. The pillows were neatly arranged along the head of the bed. The pillow in the center had a golden "F" sewed onto it, each thread shimmering. The lights were dimly lit, setting a very sensual tone for the room. Anyone who entered this room couldn't help but feel sexy. I know I felt that way.

"Wow, what a room!" I exclaimed. He took a step ahead of me and walked toward his bed.

"Come in. Oh, and make sure you shut the door behind you." He said, grin on his face that could have almost been mistaken for insidious.

I stepped inside, pushed the door closed and looked at him as if I was waiting for direction. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Quickly, I walked to the bed and sat myself down. I turned my head to face him. He looked me deep in the eyes and spoke to me.

"Now, I consider myself to be fairly knowledgeable. I've seen you. And I know what you want. This." And with that, he put his lips on mine. I couldn't believe it! My dreams were coming true in the blink of an eye! He continued to passionately kiss me, my heart racing. His kisses tasted so good, like nothing I could ever imagine. Then, abruptly, he stopped.

"So… was I right?" he asked, sexy smile upon his face. He was so right. I wanted more.

"Yes, yes Frank, you were right." I replied, almost in a whisper.

"Good." He said, satisfied tone in his voice. "You might like this more if you lay down." He chuckled. Not wanting to waste time, I leaned back, letting my head rest on one of the soft pillows. He began unbuttoning my black top. Button by button, I was filled with more anticipation. My mind ran wild as I pictured what could be coming next. Finally, my top was off and carelessly thrown to the floor. He started between my breasts and kissed his way down to my naval. I shivered.

"Oh, Frank! Oh, kiss me again!" I pleaded.

"As you wish." My wish was his command as I found his mouth on mine. I was enjoying this passionate session. I didn't think it could get any better until I found his hands on my hips, inching my dark colored pants down my legs. Chills traveled up and down my spine. I loved seeing him looking down at my body as if it were a goldmine, like it was something that needed to be explored inside and out.

When my clothes were off my body and no longer an interference, Frank laid down beside me. We both had grins widespread across our faces. My body ached for what was to come. Then, slowly but surely, out bodies joined together and became one. Our bodies gyrated back and forth, both of us moaning in pleasure at every motion. The situation was pure ecstasy. I never dreamed anything could feel so good, so pleasurable. Just then, all those things I'd always desired to do to Frank came to mind. I now had the opportunity to live out those fantasies. I let my fingers dance across his arms, feeling his soft skin beneath them. I kissed him while running my hands through his hair, twirling one of his black curls around my finger. I ran my tongue up and down his chest, and ran my hands along his hips. I felt him shiver at my touch, and the fact I had the ability to do that made me feel incredible. I felt his lips kiss my neck as his body made a perfect movement that caused me to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Frank…" he put a finger to my lips.

"You needn't say a word, love. Just give yourself over to absolute pleasure."

Well, I had no problem doing that!

We continued our session of passionate eroticism for quite some. When it came to an end, we laid in the bed, perfectly still, his arms wrapped around me. I was in a dreamlike state. Being with Frank had been so erotic, so lascivious, so pleasurable, so orgasmic it was almost unreal.

I decided to close my eyes and have a short rest. After all, I felt pretty exhausted after my wild, exciting night of passion with the Doctor. A night like that could really wear a person out!


	4. Chapter 4: Comfortable Discussion

After a couple of hours of sleep, my eyes opened. I allowed everything to sink in. I just had sex with Frank. Sex. It was amazing, it was perfect. I'd always heard about sex, whether through movies, music or magazines, sex was almost always depicted as a pleasurable experience. I could see why. There was nothing that could have felt more electrifying than to share such bliss with Frank. Frank… where was Frank?

I rolled over in the cloud soft bed to see Frank on the other side of the room, ogling at his appearance in the full-length mirror. He had a comb in hand and was delicately putting his dark curls back in place. He had already clothed himself. He must have seen my reflection in the mirror from afar as I sat up in the bed, clutching the comforter to my bare chest.

"Ah, you're awake." He smiled as he held a mascara wand in his hand, carefully applying it to his long lashes.

"Yeah…hey, what about the party?" I asked in worry. After all, Frank was the main attraction and I was sure they were questioning his whereabouts.

"Not to worry. That grim butler and that stolid old maid have everything under control. So… did you like it?" he asked, grin coming to his lips.

The question brought an unavoidable smile to my face and redness to my cheeks.

"Very much, Doctor." I said in a sultry tone. But "very much" had to be underestimating it. The satisfaction he had given me was indescribable. The explosion I felt in my body made me wonder what I had done to deserve such a delightful feeling.

"Ah, yes, I thought so." He chuckled as he reached for a tube of red lipstick. Judging by the Cheshire grin on his face, Frank was expecting the answer I had given him. He was a delectation in the bedroom and he knew it, too.

I reached to floor and picked up my cream colored bra. I began to slide the straps over my arms when he turned to me.

"What do you think of this shade? Too red?" he asked, pursing his lips.

"No, it's perfect." I said, then proceeded to pull up my pants. I thought things would be awkward after our… sexual encounter, but oddly enough, they weren't.

"So do you think I should say goodbye to everyone?" I asked.

"Not if you want them to know what you've been doing." He laughed and stepped away from the mirror.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. He nodded toward the mirror. I walked to it and faced the reflection looking back at me. The first thing I saw were the red lip prints on my neck.

"Oh!" I giggled. I put a finger to one of the kisses and felt a jolt of sexiness hit me. Just the thought of who left those marks on my body…

"The convention's almost over anyway. I can walk you out. We'll go out the same way we came in, you know, to avoid questions from anybody else." He said as he made his way to the door. I would have followed, but I had a few questions of my own to ask him.

"Wait." I called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Yes?" he asked, hand on doorknob.

"Well, when I see you next year, ya know… will everything be… normal?" I didn't exactly know how to word it, but I was pretty confident he knew what I meant.

"Yes, everything will be just fine. I've always had a policy to go by when it comes to a question like that," he said, putting a hand to his hip. "Simply don't allow feelings to get in the way of what goes on between two people sexually and everything works out just splendid." He recited as if he'd shared this "policy" time and time again.

"And my other question… well, this is kind of an awkward question, I can't believe I'm asking, but… did _you_ like it?" I asked with a laugh. My face heated up as fast as a forest fire.

"It was nice, yes, you have very soft skin." He said as he extended his hand to stroke my cheek. "And best of all, you really know how to appreciate what you're given." We both let out a giggle at that last comment. He was right. I loved being with him and I wanted him to know it.

"Now… are you ready to go?" He asked, opening the door with or without my reply.

"Yes." I answered as I buckled the clasp on my black high heel. I followed him out of the door and took one last look into the room where I had experienced the most intimate moments of my life.


	5. Chapter 5: My Reflections

We exited the castle and stepped outside into the brisk air. I turned to face Frank and shared a few words with him before our departure.

"So Frank… I had a really, really good time tonight." I said with a hint of laughter. I think I felt myself blushing again!

"I'm glad I was able to take on an adventure of… decadence." He said with a sly grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess I should be on my way now. Like Earthlings say, it's getting late!" I rolled my eyes playfully at the strange ways of the creatures that inhabit the planet Earth.

"Ha, yes, Earth people can be so foolish! Why would anyone let time interfere with their activities? Time means nothing to those in my castle!" he said with pride. Suddenly, I felt his hands on my face.

"Oh, look what the chilly air is doing to your face, its pink!" Then he whispered in my ear, "And this time I don't think it's you blushing!" I giggled like a little girl.

"Yes, I best be on my way before I freeze!" I said and began to slowly walk away from the man who I gave myself to.

"Yes, it is chilly. Perhaps I'll tell RiffRaff to make me a bowl of hot soup…" he trailed off. "Well, bye now." He said as he opened the castle's back door.

"See ya next year!" I called to him. He stepped into his large home and let the door slowly shut behind him. Many thoughts entered my mind on my walk home. I still felt like I was in a hypnotic state after my sexy experience. I decided to reflect on myself and what I'd done. Most girls would feel like a slut or something. Some might even say they felt used. But not me. After all, what I had done felt so right, yet so naughty at the same time. A perfect combination. I wanted that dynamite doctor and I got him. I could still feel his smooth skin caressing my body. I could still taste his kisses on my lips, on my chest, sending volts of electricity throughout my body. Most of all, I could still feel the effects of the absolute pleasure, as he so thoughtfully put it. I would cherish those after effects for a lifetime.

As wrong as it may sound, Frank's policy made me feel assured. Assured that no one else would know what on between us, that it was our little secret. Assured that when I saw Frank at next year's convention, everything would be, as I put it, normal. I mean, I know Frank. Frank doesn't have relationships. Frank has sex. Frank has flings for the quick, orgasmic fix he gets from it. But please, don't get me wrong, I don't say that in a negative light, not at all. I mean, come on, he's the Prince of Transsexual, Transylvania, of course he's going to have an enormously strong sex drive! A strong sex drive that needs to be fulfilled by whoever is willing to fulfill it… like me. Oh yes, and I'd satisfy his urge time and time again.

Finally, I arrived at the concrete steps of the temporary Earth home the Transylvanians and I stay at while we make our yearly visit. It was an old, vacant hotel. It was nothing special, but it served its purpose.

I pushed open the door. Clearly no one was home yet, judging by the silence that filled the place. I ran up the steps to the room I stayed in. The room was kind of shabby, but much like the hotel, it served its purpose. I picked up my dark blue bag and dug through it to retrieve my nightgown. I began to pull down my pants. As I did so, the memories of my previous late night activities entered my mind and sent a thrilling chill down my spine.

_Oh Frank._

I unbuttoned my shirt and unhooked my bra. I slipped on my nightgown. Being a Transylvanian, my nightgown was of a most scantily clad nature: see-through with designs that so delicately covered up those places you didn't want everyone to see.

I slid between the sheets of the queen size bed. I reached over to the bedside table and turned off the small lamp. Darkness overcame the room. As I lay on the bed, feeling the sheets rub against my body, I was again reminded of what bliss I indulged myself in not too long ago.

_Oh Frank._

I think I came close to pinching myself to make sure it wasn't all just a dream. But you can see why I felt like it was only a dream. I had truly just had the night of my life. I had a night of passion with Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Plus, he gave me reassurance all things would be ok. To put a very tasty cherry on top, I had a new feeling to treasure forever, a feeling that would always bring me an orgasmic rush. Ahh, yes… that feeling.

_Oh Frank._


End file.
